


Make Me Feel Better

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis' voice cracks on stage, he has a bit of a breakdown, but Harry's there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

It was the first night of the Take Me Home tour in America, and the boys were all really pumped. They’d been touring around the UK for a few months now, but touring never got old. They had arrived in the US that morning and couldn’t wait to perform. The crowds were always so great here. The crowds were great everywhere, really, and things had gotten even crazier since the Up All Night tour.

The concert began, and the screams as they came out on stage were nearly deafening.

Louis smiled, waving out to the people in the first few rows, who he could see.

They got through the first few songs, and everything was going wonderfully. They started singing Over Again, and that’s when everything went downhill for Louis. When it was time for him to sing his solo, his voice cracked. And not the beautiful little crack that it always did, the one everyone seemed to love. No. This was an awful crack. It sounded almost as if he were going through puberty, but worse.

He pulled himself together, finishing the song, but he really wasn’t feeling like himself after that.

He knew it was silly to get so worked up over something so small, but he couldn’t help it. This was their first time in the US in ages, and he didn’t want to start off with a bad show.

A couple songs later, and they left the stage for a costume change. Zayn pulled him aside for a second, although they really didn’t have time for that. This was a quick change.

“You’ve got to fucking pull yourself together, Lou.” Zayn said, sounding just a tad upset. “Honestly. You fucked up a little. Don’t ruin the whole show.”

All that did was make Louis feel worse. Not only had he messed up on one of his favorite songs, but now he was apparently ruining the whole show for everyone. Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful.

He changed into his second outfit before heading back out on stage with the rest of the lads.

He knew he still wasn’t his usual cheery self, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment he had with himself.

He caught Liam glaring at him out of the corner of his eye every once in a while, and that really didn’t help him to feel any better either.

When the concert was finally over, Louis grabbed his things and left in a hurry. The rest of the boys were staying around and were going to say hi to as many fans as the security guards would let them, but Louis needed to get back to his and Harry’s hotel room. He just needed to get out of there.

When he arrived back at the hotel he flopped down on the bed on the left side of the room. He and Harry usually slept in the same bed, but when they didn’t Louis always took the one on the left, and Harry took the one on the right. There was no particular reason for this, it just sort of happened.

He was having trouble breathing, his face smashed down into the pillow, so he sat up, and only then, when he saw the wet spots staining the white pillowcase, did he realize that he was crying. And once he realized it, it only caused him to cry harder. Large tears rolling down his cheeks and splashing down around him. He grabbed the pillow which had just been nearly suffocating him off the bed, and clutched it to his chest, hugging it tightly and trying to calm the sobs that were now wracking his body, but nothing seemed to be helping.

He just felt like he’d let himself down. Let the lads down. And, most importantly, let the fans down.

There would probably be a hundred videos of the concert on the internet within the next few hours, and then everyone could watch him fuck up terribly. He didn’t dare go on Twitter just now. He was certain it would all just be people berating him for the mistake he had made.

Why had his voice even cracked? His throat wasn’t dry. He certainly wasn’t going through puberty. That had passed many years ago. So what reason did his voice even have to crack? Just to embarrass him, he supposed.

He continued crying, figuring it best to just let it all out.

He heard the door to the hotel room open, and then he heard Harry’s voice, “The fans really missed you, Lou. I don’t know why you felt like you needed to come back. You alright?”

“No, I’m not fucking alright.” Louis sniffled. “And the fans only missed me because they wanted to tell me what a right wanker I am, and that I fucking ruined the concert.”

“Lou, babe, are you crying?” Harry asked softly, walking over to Louis and sitting next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him gently. “And what do you mean you ruined the concert?”

“Didn’t you hear my fucking voice crack? Didn’t you notice how off I was the whole night? It was our first show in America in ages and I ruined it, and I’m sure the fans all hate me now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Boo Bear.” Harry said, lifting Louis up so he was more or less sitting on his lap. “All the fans wanted me to tell you that they hope you’re alright, because they saw you run off very quickly, and they hope you aren’t sick.”

“A band is only as good as its weakest link.” Louis said, mostly just ignoring everything Harry had just said to him. “I’m nearly certain Zayn and Liam both wanted to bite my head off.”

“Lou, you made one tiny mistake. No one’s going to hold this over your head. No one will even remember it tomorrow.”

This caused Louis to begin crying again, “Right.” He said through his tears. “It’s not like it’ll be all over the fucking internet or anything, Harold. It’s not like every fucking thing I do wrong doesn’t end up on the internet for people to laugh at for weeks.”

Louis got up, extracting himself from Harry’s grip and went to lie down on the other bed, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was alone.

“Listen to me.” Harry said, and Louis could tell that he had followed him by the proximity of his voice. “I hardly even noticed your voice cracking. It didn’t sound that far off from the pretty little cracks your voice does all the time.”

“It sure as hell did!” Louis said, his tears rolling down his cheeks, and because he was lying on his back, a few of them ended up pooling in his ears, which was one of Louis’ least favorite feelings in the whole world.

“Maybe in your head, but I was right next to you, and you sounded just fine.” Harry said, and Louis felt the bed dip slightly as Harry lay down next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it softly.

“Zayn seemed to be pretty furious with me. Same with Liam.”

“I don’t think they were mad, babe.” Harry said, wiping Louis’ tears away with his thumb. “I think they were just worried and it came off the wrong way. But I can have a talk with them if you like.”

“No, no. Don’t do that.” Louis sighed. “I’m a grown man, Hazza. I should be able to handle things like this.”

“We all have our bad days, Lou.” Harry told him, kissing his cheek, which was still slightly wet from all the crying. Harry sat up then, pulling Louis up with him. “Your shoulders are tense. What do you say I make you a cup of tea and give you a massage?”

“I’d love that, actually.”

“Wait right here, babe. I’ll be back in just a second.”

Harry left, assumedly to go make him a cup of tea, and Louis sighed. He realized now that he had been silly to get so worked up over the night’s events, but it had been a long few months, and he was bound to break at some point. He was just glad he had Harry around to make things better.

Harry came back into the room a few moments later, carrying a steaming hot mug of tea.

“Well, get your shirt off then. I can’t very well massage you through all that fabric.”

Louis removed his shirt, and Harry handed him the mug of tea. He settled behind Louis on the bed and began digging his fingers into the knotted muscles. Harry’s hands were large, and Louis always loved it when he gave him massages. They were gentle and comforting.

Harry began kissing along his neck and shoulder blades, alternating between massaging the tissue, and leaving gentle kisses there.

After about ten minutes of that, combined with the hot tea, and the fact that he had warn himself out crying, Louis was nearly falling asleep sitting up.

“It’s been a long day, and we’ve got another long one tomorrow.” He said. “Can we get some sleep now, Hazza?”

“Of course, Boo.” Harry said, taking Louis’ mug from him and setting it on the bedside table.

They both laid down, and Harry pulled the blanket up over them, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, and kissing him on the shoulder blade.

“Thank you, Hazza.” Louis whispered after turning off the light.

“What for?”

“For always knowing how to make things better.”


End file.
